


Half-Code

by Nen



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nen/pseuds/Nen
Summary: For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker





	

From the moment when he was born,  
He knew nothing but scorn,  
From all but a special few,  
His closest friends and family from childhood he knew.  
He is labeled a Half Code,  
One half White and the other part a deadly Black Witch. His goal,  
Is to flee from the suffocating grip of a biased society,  
To be free from his dark notoriety.  
Then maybe, just maybe he can even fall in love,  
With a person with the innocence of a dove,  
Even though that is forbidden,  
For his black ancestry cannot be hidden.  
Now shackled, tortured and locked in a cage,  
He slowly builds up some rage,  
For the witches who stole him from his family,  
And from his love, what a tragedy.  
As time goes by,  
A turn of events, that brought him to lie,  
In a bleach white lab,  
To be tabbed like a tag.  
After escaping, he sought out the aid of a Black Witch,  
To give him his three gifts to be officially a witch, he thought it was an easy 'sitch',  
Too bad it was not, for he had to acquire the Fairborn,  
Which got Rose dead, Gabriel missing, Annalise in a coma and him almost torn  
To pieces. Then his father,  
Who for most of his life did not even bother,  
To see his growing son, blessed him with the gifts,  
Then disappeared as the night shifts.  
From the moment he was born,  
Nathan the Half Code was always somewhat alone,  
Now he has to start anew,  
So that he can save his friends, his special few.

**Author's Note:**

> For more works, visit: https://www.quotev.com/nenthenightwalker


End file.
